It's Just Business
by RECH2O
Summary: This Story is Co written by chinaluv. When Rikki and Cleo both have to adition for the school play, their competitive sides come out. Who will get the part? Who will be out of luck?
1. Chapter 1 RECH2O

**It's Just Business **

_A/N: This is a story that I am writing with chinaluv. We will each write one chapter and switch back and forth. I will write in the POV of Cleo while she will be writing in the POV of Rikki. – RECH2O _

Cleo's POV 

"Cleo," I heard a voice call from behind me as I walked down the hallway with my two of my best friends, Rikki and Bella. All three of us turned around to find our English teacher, Mrs. Whither, walking towards us. I nodded, and stepped away from my friends.

"I'll meet you guys at the café in a minute," I told them. They nodded and started off. I walked the last few steps to Mrs. Whither.

"Cleo, I was looking at your extra circular list, and I noticed it was a bit small," She started. "Actually, there is no list."

"I'm a little busy," I said again. "I don't really have time."

"Well you should make time," She continued "You need at least one to pass."

"I don't think…" I tried to say, but ended up being stopped.

"You must want to know what kind of activities you have to choose form; well I'm glad you asked. There is the school play. I need actors, stage crew and an assistant. Take your pick," Mrs. Whither told me handing me a flyer advertising the play try outs. "Or you could pick from this list." She handed me another list. Swimming classes, water volleyball, surfing club, and many other water activities were on the list. This was just great.

"Fine, I'll be your assistant," I said regrettably.

"Exhalent," She said before walking back in the direction she came. I sighed and started for the café.

Once there I explained everything to Bella, Rikki, and Will. They were just as shocked as I was.

"You're not trying out for the play are you?" Rikki asked. I was about to tell her no when she said, "Because I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, confused.

"No reason," Rikki stated taking a sip of her juice. "It's just; I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" I asked, angrier this time. I laughed as I asked, "Why would I be embarrassed?"

Bella and Will looked to Rikki, waiting on her answer as I was.

"Well, you know," She started. "You've never been really that great on stage."

"Yeah, with singing," I shot back, as Will and Bella turned their heads to face me. "You have never seen me act, or do anything on stage but sing."

"You mean, try to sing," Rikki shot at me. Will and Bella turned to her. "And the only time I've seen you comfortable in front of a crowd was when you were moon struck or knew everything was not riding on your shoulders. You couldn't handle the acting."

I laughed as Bella and Will turned to me, "You shouldn't think you know everything about me. News flash, I was someone before you showed up."

"I was just telling you what I had seen," Rikki shot at me, as Bella and Will turned. "But Zane told me about the grade six production."

"Right because you believe everything Zane tells you," I practically yelled, catching the eyes of not only Will and Bella, but Sophie and Nate as well. "You shouldn't, especially when it is about me. Zane is a liar."

"No he's not," Rikki yelled.

"And now you're standing up for your ex," I yelled back, "Wow that is new."

Rikki sighed and looked away from me. She shook her head. I sighed as well and then said, "You know, I wasn't going to try out, but now I think I will. I'll show you."

Rikki was still shaking her head, and not looking at me as I exited the café. I just started walking. I didn't know where I was going, until I ended up on the beach. There I sat down and looked out to the waves, anger still boiling in my blood. I took three deep breathes, and started to really think about what I just said I was going to do. Trying out for a play, me? That didn't sound like something I would do. I guess that is why I just couldn't make myself rethink it. Every time I tried to talk myself out of it, I just couldn't.

"Are you really going to do it?" I heard Zane ask from behind me. I could speak, so I just let him sit down next to me in the sand. "If it is any help, I don't think you should."

"I have to," I said softly, suddenly holding back tears. "I just have to show her I'm not who she thinks I am."

"And who is that?" He asked.

I didn't want to answer. He knew what I was talking about, and didn't push it. For a while, we sat in silence, just looking out at the ocean. I thought Zane would get up and leave because I wasn't speaking, but he never left. Eventually everyone on the beach left, and it was just the two of us. I sighed and got up.

"I've got to go," I told him. He stood up too.

"I just wanted to say…" He started but trailed off. I stood and waited. Finally he said, "Rikki is trying out of the play too."

What? She hadn't told me that. Why had she gotten Zane to tell me? It just didn't sound like Rikki. I got my answer when Zane said, "She wasn't going to tell you, but I guess I had too."

I couldn't speak. Shock was running through me. Zane smiled then and said, "Rikki doesn't know what she is going up against. Knock them dead."

Then he started towards his house. I watched as he went, then a thought came to me. "Zane." I called, getting him to turn around. "Don't tell Rikki." He nodded. "I don't want her to know."

"Don't worry," He told me with an evil looking smile. "I won't tell her a thing." Then he kept walking. His words still rang in my ears. They sent a weird feeling through me, and I don't think I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 chinaluv

**It's Just Business **

_A/N: As Rech2o said we are writing a story together. We hope you enjoy this._

Rikki's POV

"I'll meet you guys at the café in a minute," I heard Cleo say. I didn't really care much because I knew I'd eventually run into her late, either at Mako or the café like she said. I nodded at her anyway and then Bella and I walked toward the café.

"What do you think that was about?" Bella asked me. To be honest I didn't care at all.

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as it doesn't involve me it doesn't matter. Let's just go to the café." I said a bit too brutally. I see that Bella was sort of upset and was giving me the way to be sensitive and curious look. We walked the rest of the way to the café in silence. I figured that Bella just didn't feel like talking or was mad at me and I was okay with that as long as it didn't cause too many problems. My head was starting to hurt anyways so it was a good thing we weren't speaking. I probably would have ended up snapping at her if she annoyed me the least bit.

Bella and I arrived at the café after a few minutes of silence. WE sat down at one of the outside tables because I didn't want to go inside and risk seeing Zane and I because Bella didn't want a confrontation from Sophie. I put my head in my hands and could feel Bella's eyes on me. I ignored them until I heard approaching footsteps. I looked up and saw Cleo coming toward us. I sort of wished that I could just go swim to Mako Island. My head was really starting to bother me and I knew the water would sooth my aching head.

I kept my head in my hands while Cleo told us what happened. At first I sort of wasn't paying attention, I didn't even see that our drinks had arrived. I was silent and out of the conversation until I heard the word play. I looked up a bit too fast. I listened to the rest of what Cleo said and I didn't like what I hear. She was going to try out for the play like me. Not good. I didn't want her to find out about my past. I mean I worked so hard to cover it up.

"You're not trying out for the play are you?" I asked a bit too quickly. I saw her thinking and I continued "Because I don't think that would be the best idea." I knew I just made a big mistake.

"Why do you say that?" Cleo asked looking confused.

"No reason," I said just before casually taking a sip of my drink. "It's just; I don't want you to be embarrassed." I stated before thinking, as I usually never did.

"Embarrassed "Cleo laughed. I glared at her, "Why would I be embarrassed?"

I saw Bella look at me. Will, who had just arrived, did the same, probably just following what his girlfriend was doing.

"Well, you know," I started. "You've never been really that great on stage." I half lied. I never really saw Cleo act, just try to sing and that didn't go well for anyone.

"Yeah, with singing," Cleo shot back at me, as Will and Bella turned their heads toward her. It was beginning to seem that they were just staring helplessly like a puppy. "You have never seen me act, or do anything on stage but sing." Cleo said probably angry at me

"You mean, try to sing," I shot back. Will and Bella turned to me again. I was right they were just going to go back and forth looking at us until we stopped arguing, or one of us left. "And the only time I've seen you comfortable in front of a crowd was when you were moon struck or knew everything was not riding on your shoulders. You couldn't handle the acting." I said annoyed. Bella and Will turned to me again. Wow this was really helping my headache go away, not.

"You shouldn't think you know everything about me. News flash, I was someone before you showed up." She stared right at me. I didn't really care much. She'd loose the pathetic staring contest that she started. She finally turned way.

"I was just telling you what I had seen," Rikki said quietly "But Zane told me about the grade six production." I knew that'd get her angry. It's not like I wanted to provoke her but still. She sort of started it.

"Right because you believe everything Zane tells you," Cleo practically yelled, catching the eyes of not only Will and Bella, but Sophie and Nate as well. "You shouldn't, especially when it is about me. Zane is a liar."

"No he's not," I yelled. In a way I really surprised myself.

"And now you're standing up for your ex," Cleo yelled back, "Wow that is new." She said. Was she trying to annoy me. I mean I already had a headache and this wasn't helping at all.

I sighed and looked away from Cleo. I shook my head.

"You know, I wasn't going to try out, but now I think I will. I'll show you." Cleo said. In a way I was happy. I liked competition but I didn't want her to see me there auditioning.

I stayed at the café when Cleo left. Just because she was upset doesn't mean that I have to get up and leave too. Bella and Will stayed too. Why, probably so that they could make out and so Bella could annoy Sophie. Eventually I was getting sick of them making out right in front of me. If that makes me sound jealous so be it.

"Will you two love birds give it a rest?" I said finally getting annoyed. They stared at me probably wondering if they should stop or leave. I wondered if one of them would speak. If they had the guts to stand up to me especially when I was already annoyed from my argument with Cleo.

"Wow, someone's annoyed." Will said not knowing how the whole conversation with Cleo started earlier.

"Does this have anything to do with the fight you had with Cleo?" Bella asked. I debated telling them the whole story.

"Yeah, basically what happened with Cleo happened to me. My English teacher told me that if I didn't do the play that I'd get a C in her class. If I get a C then I'd be grounded for a month and I don't want that." I said, partially telling the truth. I left a few minor details out of the explanation.

"Doesn't that mean that you have to try out too?" Will asked Bella looking at her. She just shrugged. I guessed her teacher didn't really care how many extracurricular she had. After a few moments in silence I realized that both Bella and Will were staring at me. I knew they wanted their alone time to kiss so eventually I left.

I ran to one of the few places I knew I could be alone. I wanted to swim to Mako, but I figured that Cleo would probably go there. I didn't want to go home to my room, or as I now call it a sanctuary, so I went to the one place I could be by myself and way from my mermaidness and friends. As soon as I arrived my head stopped hurting and was replaced by a memory that I could never forget.

Flashback to when I was 6

I remember it as if it were yesterday, instead of eleven years ago. It all started that first day. My dad had encouraged me to pick a sport. It was either soccer, basketball, or dance. Considering I was horrible at anything with a ball I decided to take dance lessons. I had to take all five forms; modern, hip hop, tap, jazz, and ballet. I remember that ballet was my least favorite, because I had to wear the horrible shoes, and leotard that annoyed me so much. I think the real reason was that I hated how I had to act all innocent, which I wasn't very good at doing.

I had enjoyed dance. It was my way of escaping, especially with modern, which was my favorite. Dancing was my way of escaping. You see, school wasn't very good for me. I wasn't very smart but I was cunning. Always being blamed for everything although I never did most of it. I loved dancing. It was all I ever did.

I remember that one time I tried out for the school play. They needed dancers. The first day I got made fun of so much that I quit. It was hard on me. I was always by myself dancing. Even when I first got into high school I danced. It was amazing the way I could do anything I wanted when I danced. I could just be me.

I guess it was my way of remembering. My dad told me right before we moved to the Gold coast, when I had to give dancing up, that my mom loved dancing almost as much as I did. That was hard for me to think about, because I never really knew my mom.

End of flashback

I decided to go for a swim, that always helped me calm down. After reminding myself of my life before Gold Coast I wanted to just dance. I knew there wasn't really a place to dance, unless I wanted to be spotted in public and made fun of. Swimming was the only way I could probably be alone and remind myself of my new life. I didn't want to give up my old life and love for dancing, but I am a different person that I was then.

I am a mermaid, it's who I am. I can't change that, well that's a lie. I could if I really wanted to. I didn't though. I had to forget about my past. I'm a different person, I had to remind myself about that. All that being made fun of, the horrible situations I've been it made me who I am. Strong and powerful, it made me well me. I'm courageous and feisty. Fierce and cautious. I am me and no one can change that or make me feel otherwise. Okay, wow I sound like Emma.

I swam around and just enjoyed myself for about an hour. After drying myself off I went back to the café. I could care less if I saw Cleo and I wasn't surprised when I did. I didn't avoid her because I knew she already saw me. She casually walked up to me. I didn't really care what she did as long as she didn't insult me.

"Hello Rikki, I would tell you I forgive you but I don't. I'd just like to say that we'll settle this later. Oh, and I don't think you'll be needing to learn how to dance, considering you were a dancer for eight years. " She smiled. I looked at her in the eyes. How did she know my secret. This was war. I had to beat her at this. She knew my past now and I couldn't hide it. She smiled, happy at what she did then she walked away. Bella entered just as Cleo left. She came up to me and I knew she was going to ask about what ever just happened and I really didn't want to explain my complicated past.

"What was that about?" Bella asked. I just ignored her question.

"Nothing, I have to go. See you later." I said to Bella as I left. She followed me. I didn't really care. I jumped into the water and swam to Mako. I didn't know if that's were Cleo was going but I didn't care. I had to go into the water. That was the only way I'd calm down enough and wouldn't end up following Cleo and do something stupid.

When I got to Mako I felt like some one followed me. Bella confirmed my suspicions when she arrived in the moon pool.

"You didn't have to follow me. I'm not telling you about what happened with Cleo." I said as angrily as I could.

"Well then I guess I'll have to ask Cleo then. It's either you tell me or I go ask her." Bella said. I didn't care that much because I knew she wouldn't follow through with her threat. She was way too nice and innocent to do that.

"I doubt you'll carry on with that threat." I said still angry.

"You know me way to well. Well I guess I'll just have to stay here until you tell me what happened before I got there." Bella said knowing I wouldn't make her leave. I guess I had no choice. I had to tell her the truth. I mean it wasn't much of a story just that I had been bullied a lot and I wasn't always as strong as I am now. I guess I had to tell her.

"Alright Bella. I'll tell you." I said not happily but I said it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3 RECH2O

**It's Just Business **

Cleo's POV 

I left the café with confidence. I had talked to Mrs. Whither after my talk with Zane, and she explained a lot to me. For starters, she had told me Rikki was trying out too. She also told me that Rikki might be some compotation, since she had been a dancer for eight years. Well this was news to me, but I was not going to let her psyche me out. So what if she could dance, I was the actress.

Flashback: 12 years ago

"There's my little star," The director said giving a kiss on my perfectly sculpted hair. I winched to the sudden feel of him holding my head. "Couldn't have a show without you."

"Hope you can," The producer called as I got in my place next to the real star Hailey Cassette. "Her parents spoke with me today. They are pulling her out."

"Why?" The director asked looking in my direction. "She is the best child actress we could ever find."

"They think all the fame is going to her head," The producer explained. "Either that or the acting is going to her head."

"Guess this is the end of the show," The director said, his words barely hitting my six-year-old mind, "Can't do a show without our best little star. Am I right, Hailey?"

"You're right," Hailey agreed pulling me close. "There is no replacing this girl." Those words stuck and held with me for a long time.

End Flashback

I sighed, letting the anger drain from me as I walked down the beach thinking of the life I could have had if I hadn't gone using my acting for evil. My parents had pulled me out because I was using the fake crying or fake sadness to get things I wanted. They said all the acting was spoiling me. I guess they were right. Makes me think, if acting was spoiling me, what's spoiling Kim?

Finally I found a spot on the beach that was not too populated and sat down, hoping to just clear my head for a second. I didn't have too much time, because just then Will came and sat down next to me. I didn't say anything. If he wanted to talk, he was going to have to talk.

"What's up with you and Rikki?" Will asked.

"It's nothing," I said softly. I knew right away he would not take it at that. "It's just the stupid play."

"Right and the stupid fight," Will stated. "Really, what is going on? I understand that she insulated you, but this seems like a little much."

"It's not much," I said under my breath. "You wouldn't understand. It was something I wanted to push away, a me that I did not want to bring back. But Zane things it's a good idea to show Rikki this side of me, and I guess I agree."

"This is Zane's idea?" Will questioned.

"He's the only one here that remembers, or knows who I was before the… fear of water and innocence took over." I tried to explain, but I don't know if he completely understood what I was saying.

And he didn't, because he stared at me for a few seconds before asking, "And who would that be?"

I sighed. This was a hard topic to explain. I took a deep breath and said, "It's hard to explain but, I was an actress, but I abused my skill."

"How do you abuse acting skills?" He asked the question I knew he would.

I thought for a second. Then, the idea hit me. I looked at my watch. It was a perfect time for this demonstration. I looked to Will before standing up and motioning for him to follow me. I lead him to the café, looking back every few seconds to make sure he was still there. Once there, I stopped him right out front and said, "I'll show you what I mean, but you have to promise to just watch and not interfere no matter how much you might want to."

Will agreed and then I told him to go inside and sit down as if nothing was wrong. He did as I said. Once he went inside, I took a deep breath to get into character. I closed my eyes and waited for a few small tears to fall from my eyes. I had done this a million times when I was younger. It was amassing how easily it was coming back to me.

As soon as I was ready, I walked into the café, head down and tears running down my cheeks. I walked slowly to the counter, just noticing that Nate and Bella were on stage as Sophie and Zane were behind the counter, excellent. It took Zane only a few seconds to notice me sitting there, Sophie right behind him. They were the first to come over.

"Cleo, what's wrong?" Zane asked, worried.

"It's… it's nothing," I said, my voice cracking as I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I'm fine."

"This is about Rikki, isn't it?" Bella asked as she and Nate came up behind me.

I shook my head, in an unconvincing way. Bella put her arm around me in a comforting way.

"I've already spoken to her," Bella explained. "This is ridicules. I won't allow her to make you cry again."

"Again," I saw Zane mouth. Bella shook her head and looked back to me.

"Bella, it's not that," I said as Sophie brought me a smoothie.

Zane said, "On the house." This is exactly what I wanted to happen. "I won't let Rikki make you cry without her paying. She's your best friend, why would she do this?" I couldn't tell if he had caught on and was playing along, or if he was generally out of it.

I was about to answer, when Bella piped in with, "It's the stupid play. Rikki said that Cleo would be too afraid to try out. Then they got in a big fight." Funny, this was going better than I thought it would. I would have them all on my side, no stories needed, but that was not the idea. "She practically insulted her." Bella continued to explain.

Just then, the beads sounded and everyone looked up. I turned around slowly, still in character, to find Rikki at the door, staring at us. I thought this would be a great time to break character. So I pulled away from Bella's hold, stood up straight and wiped the tears away. Then I smiled to all of my friends, seeing Zane smile back. He had caught on now. Everyone else was so confused, even Rikki was confused as she walked over.

"That was amassing," Will commented, clearing up some heads. "I think I understand now."

"Understand what?" Bella asked just as Rikki got close enough to hear.

"Her skill," Zane said, more in the direction of Rikki than of Bella. "Don't you think she is good, Rikki?"

"I should have known," Nate said looking to me then Zane. "She used to do this to me all the time at your place to get the good stuff. A few tears and she could get anything she wanted. I guess that is what you get from the country's best child actress."

"Child actress?" Bella, Sophie and Rikki asked at the same time looking to me.

"Oh, did I forget to mention," I said with a smile in Rikki's direction. "I used to be on that show with Hailey Cassette. It stopped after three seasons because of me and my abuse of my skill."

Rikki didn't speak. She just shook her head at me as I pushed past her and out the door of the café.


	4. Chapter 4 chinaluv

**It's Just Business**

_Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy, please review. Both Rech2o and I agree that we'd like to hear your feedback_ -Chinaluv

Rikki's POV

I told Bella about my past, about the truth about why I was so tough and strong. I mean it wasn't a long story but I was really glad that she listened and didn't interrupt or ask questions afterward. I guess she was afraid of me. In a way I was really happy about that.

"So, you see. That's why I kept it a secret. I don't want people thinking I'm a little weak innocent girl like they did when I was younger. You have no idea what it felt like Bella." I nearly started crying. I knew that this would happen if I ever told someone. I had to tell her though. She was one of my best friends plus I had to anyway. I'd rather tell her the truth than have Cleo stretch it or screw up my friend ship with Bella.

"Yeah, I do. Look Rikki. There is no way I'd ever think of you as weak or innocent. IT's not you. You're one of the strongest people I know. Right now I think you and Cleo need to forgive each other and just cooperate enough to get though the play." Bella said. She hugged me. I smiled at her. I figured her of all people would understand my complicated past.

"Now do you have any questions I can answer?" I asked for some reason.

"I do have one, why is the play so important to you and Cleo?" I had to give her credit that question was a good one.

"Well, to be honest. I think Cleo just wants to beat me because I was being stupid and didn't choose my words right the other day. This is important to me because I want to prove something." I said and I couldn't really get why I said that.

"What's there to prove Rikki? You're a different person than you were back then. You're an amazing friend and doesn't all that matter right now is the present?" Bella asked. I knew she was right deep down, but I couldn't show it. I am strong, feisty Rikki. I'm not the weak innocent girl I used to be.

"Well I need to prove something to myself. I need closure Bella." I said proudly.

"You don't need to prove anything. You're a mermaid, you've got some serious kick but super powers." Wow. I just stared at her. Those were the same words that I said to Cleo when she wouldn't come into the water with me and Emma two years ago.

"Wow, the irony. You're wrong though. I may be a mermaid, but I need to prove to everyone who I am." She started to swim closer but I gave her a warning look. Although she was being so nice I wanted my space.

"What do you need to prove? Everyone who cares about you will understand who you are. Those who don't are just jerks. They aren't worth your friendship, you kindness, and your loyalty. Rikki, you don't need to prove anything to anyone." Bella said happily. I smiled at her. To be honest I was glad I told her. She understood a lot and I was really happy she did and that she didn't over react.

"I need to prove to myself who I am. Look Bella, I'm doing this. I'm not backing down. Cleo and I may be in a fight, but I didn't sign up to try out for her. I did it for me. I need to do this and you can't stop me." I said

"Rikki, who said I wanted to stop you? I'm all for letting you do this. I just don't want you two fighting. You two needs to talk to each other and make up already." She said annoyed at me. I knew she wasn't' kidding.

"If I promise to talk to her will you let me be alone for a while?" I asked. I would do anything to be alone right now. My head sort of was hurting and I wanted to be alone. By myself at Mako I could feel so peaceful.

"Yeah, I have to go meet Will soon anyway. Come to the café later. Bye Rikki." And with that Bella dove out of the moon pool. I was happy to have some time along. I really wished that I could have undone the past. I wished that I had told all my best friends about my past as soon as I knew I could trust them.

I left the moon pool and just swam around for a while. It was so nice. I knew I should get out of the water but I couldn't resist swimming with the sea animals I just wanted to feel at one with the ocean for a little while longer. After about fifteen minutes later I got out and steam dried myself off. I walked to the café, half hoping that Cleo and Bella were there. When I walked though I saw Cleo in tears. Zane, Will, Bella, Nate, and Sophie were staring. They looked at me and I smiled. I had no idea what they were doing and I didn't care. I got closer just enough so it didn't look like I was eaves dropping. I knew that something had happened based on what Zane said with Cleo's smoothie being on the house. After he said that I listened more and got closer.

"That was amassing," I heard Will comment. "I think I understand now."

"Understand what?" Bella asked just as I got close enough so that I could fully hear what everyone was saying..

"Her skill," Zane said, more to me than of Bella. I knew he was trying to scare me. It didn't work though I wouldn't be scared of anyone, especially not Cleo. "Don't you think she is good, Rikki?"

"I should have known," Nate said looking to Cleo then Zane. "She used to do this to me all the time at your place to get the good stuff. A few tears and she could get anything she wanted. I guess that is what you get from the country's best child actress."

"Child actress?" Bella, Sophie and I asked at the same time looking to me.

"Oh, did I forget to mention," Cleo said with a smile in my direction. "I used to be on that show with Hailey Cassette. It stopped after three seasons because of me and my abuse of my skill." I didn't speak. I just shook my head as Cleo pushed past me and out the door of the café. I knew she wanted to prove to me that she was a good actress and I had to admit she was pretty good. I knew I'd impress her with my dancing though.

"So much for talking to her." I said to Bella as she got closer to me.

"Yeah. Looks like you have some competition though. She's good." Bella said. I gave her a warning look. She understood and backed off a bit.

"Wait until you see me dance." I said smiling. "Wait, Bella, what are you doing in the play? Don't you need credits too?" I asked suddenly curious. I hoped she did and that she could help in case Cleo and I got into a full on argument.

"No, my singing career helped me out on that. I volunteered to help the director though. I thought that if you two were doing it that you'd need help and besides the three is always better than two." She smiled at me almost getting me laughing.

"Alright then. I'll see you at auditions later." I said leaving.

"Do you need any help practicing? I'd love to see you dance if you let me." Bella said. I considered letting her come watch me warm up but figured she'd enjoy it more if she waited.

"No, no. No sneak peeks. You'll have to wait and see like the others. You'll have to be amazed later like the others." I said happily. I walked away.

Later at the auditions

I walked onto the stage happy. I was so excited. The director told us that we'd each have a song played and that we'd have to dance however we wanted to. The director told us that we'd go from a to z in last name. I was happy. I'd get to go before Cleo. When it was finally my turn I got up on the stage and smiled. I knew exactly what I'd do. I went directly to the front of the stage and waited for the music to begin.

The music that had been chosen was amazing. It was called _If I die Young_. It was by the band Perry. I loved that song and thankfully knew the melody and tempo. It started off with about eight seconds of silence. I just sat there until I heard the starting words. _If I die young, burry me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses._ I began my routine. When I was dancing I felt as if my life were complete. I felt the beat of the music, the lyrics sang in my head. I danced as if it were my last. I felt so free and happy. I felt as if the world were spinning around me. I loved it. I ended perfectly.

People stared in shock. I bet they didn't suspect that from well known bad girl Rikki Chadwick. I smiled happily. I was so happy. People stood up and clapped for me as I figured they would. I saw Bella smile at me. I was happy that I lived up to her standards. I caught Cleo's gaze. She looked annoyed and a bit surprised. I smiled at her like she did to me earlier. I knew then that the battle had just begun. Our friendship would still survive after this but right now it was just business.


	5. Chapter 5 RECH2O

**It's Just Business **

Cleo's POV

I stood watching as Rikki stood alone on the small city theater stage. We were auditioning the dancing in order by last name. That meant Chadwick before Sentori. I sat in the fourth row in the middle of audience. I caught sight of Bella sitting up with Mrs. Whither, her gaze not leaving Rikki. The song came on, and everyone watched as she just stood there. Then the lyrics were screaming across the auditorium and she started to dance.

Truthfully I had never seen anyone move like that and I use to hang out with a professional ballerina, girlfriend of Zane's dad and once my babysitter. Rikki was incredible. When the music stopped, everyone got to their feet and started to clap. Rikki was looking around the audience, and finally caught sight of me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before she looked back to the director, our English teacher.

I knew how to dance, a requirement for a few episodes once, but I could move like that. I hadn't even danced since I was six and stopped the show. It just was never something I continued. Today, I wish I had taken my parents up on those offers of ballet lesions. But I guess I can't keep living in the past.

Luckily, not only did I know the song I was given, I had grown up learning and loving it. Even from the first note I knew exactly what song I had been give. The song had been one of Hailey's, Emma's and my favorites. It was also the theme song for the show. The song was _She Will Be Loved _by Maroon 5. It had a soft slow melody that matched the themes of the show well. It was funny, from the look on Mrs. Writher's face; I think she knew that.

I started dancing as best I could, but I wasn't that good until the chorus hit, from that part on, I knew the song by heart and only let the lyrics flow past me. _I try so hard to say good bye… _The song sang as whined down to an end. I knew I would not get a great applause, but Mrs. Writher's reaction was surprising, not only to me but to Bella and the others in the audience.

When it was time for the acting part of the try outs, Mrs. Writher called me to stage first. Up there, she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me to center stage, where she looked out over the audience and said, "Let's see how different TV and theater really are, shall we." Then she handed me the script and stepped off so that I could read the scene with two boys from my English class.

Unfortunately, the play had been written by a girl in my English class, so no one really knew it. It was something about a dancer from the country who moves to the city, loses everything, and has to learn to get by with the help of her new friends and advise from a never seen mother. Apparently it was a tear jerker, and the main character had to be very emotional. I was reading for the main character, Anna May, first.

Anna May started out crying on the corner of the street when two men come up and steal her backpack, all of her remaining positions. I was the master of tears, real and fake, so this was an easy scene for me.

"What's wrong, princess," One of the boys asks in the worst attempt at a frightening voice I had even heard.

"Aw, is the princess lost?" The other boy asked, in a better frightening way.

I looked up, showing the audience my red eyes and the tears streaming down my face. I whispered, "Please…" I cleared my throat. "Please, leave me alone."

The scene went on like that, and when I had finished my final line, there was not a dry eye in the house. I even had Rikki crying, amazingly, since she never cried at her own pain. I had others in awe as I quickly wiped away my tears and was all smiles the next second.

"That was wonderful," Mrs. Writher said wiping a tear from her cheek. "Just wonderful."

She took a few deep breaths before looking at her sheet and calling the next names, two girls I didn't know and Rikki. They took the stage and stared to read their scripts to themselves. Then they looked to the audience, nodded to Mrs. Writher and Bella before starting their scene. I watched from my spot in the back, as I had with the dancing. Rikki was now reading for Anna May as she met her knew friends. It wasn't a hard scene. I guess Rikki wasn't bad, but again, it wasn't a hard scene.

When it was over, Mrs. Writher told the actors thanks and called the next people to read the next scene. I watched as Rikki went to sit behind Bella and they started to whisper. I started to wonder what they were talking about, but I pushed it away quickly as Mrs. Writher called me back to the stage to read another part, another emotional scene. What was with her and having me reading emotional scenes?

Throughout try outs, I had to read way more than anyone else, and Mrs. Writher went crazy after every one of them. I didn't find anything odd about that, but I guess some of the other students did, including Rikki and Bella. After the try outs, they confronted me outside the theater.

"What did you say to Mrs. Writher?" Rikki asked me when I walked out.

I just stared confused. Bella must have understood I did not understand what she was saying so she continued with, "Mrs. Writher loves you. What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything," I said, still a little confused.

"I highly dough that," Rikki said in a rough tone.

"I'm not influencing our English teacher, if that is what you are accusing me of," I said softy. I couldn't believe she would think I would do that. "I'm not like that. You know that."

Rikki shook her head. "I didn't think you would go to such measures, or lie to me like that. Who are you?"

Then they left me standing there, actual tears coming from my eyes. How could she accuse me of cheating? Rikki knew me better than that. Did she honestly think that it was so impossible that Mrs. Writher was just showing some support for me? It wasn't like she wasn't doing the exact same think with the other students, wasn't she? Still, I was surprised to find Rikki would accuse me of lying to her. Even if we were fighting, I would never lie to her. Well I hope our friendship would hold through this, because right now, this was just business.


	6. Chapter 6 chinaluv

**It's Just Business**

_Thanks so much for your reviews it means a lot_ _-Chinaluv___

Rikki's point of view

I waited in anticipation for it to be Cleo's turn. I knew that I had wowed everyone with my incredible dance moves. I loved dancing and now everyone would probably think of me differently. I mean typically I'm known as the bad girl. No one really would think of me as delicate, and I'm glad about that. I probably showed them a reason for them to think of me as graceful now. I really could care less. I'm a carefree girl and that makes me, well me. I just had to tell myself that

It was finally Cleo's turn. After waiting and watching so many horrible dancers it was her turn. I was so glad about that. The song that was chosen for her was probably no accident it was one I had never heard, but seemed vaguely familiar. Cleo's dance wasn't very good for the first thirty seconds, until the chorus started. Then it was okay. I didn't love it, but it was okay. Not as good as mine though. Once our feud was over we both would have to teach each other our strengths, her acting and my dancing. My thoughts were interrupted by out English teacher.

"Let's see how different TV and theater really are, shall we." Then she handed Cleo the script and stepped off so that she could read the scene with two boys from our English class.

Apparently, the play had been written by a girl in our English class, so I didn't really know it and I guessed no one else did too. I learned, though watching that it was about a dancer from the country who moves to the city, loses everything, and has to learn to get by with the help of her new friends and advise from a never seen mother. Cleo, was playing the main character Anna May. I figured this had been given to her for a reason, probably having to do with the acting she did earlier.

Anna May, Cleo, started out crying on the corner of the street when two men come up and steal her backpack, all of her remaining positions. Cleo started crying. I had to admit I was a bit impressed with how easily she started crying right on cue.

"What's wrong, princess," One of the boys asks her in a horrible attempt at a frightening voice.

"Aw, is the princess lost?" The other boy asked, in a better attempt than the other one had. Cleo looked up, showing the audience, including myself and Bella, her red eyes and tears streaming down her face. Cleo whispered,

"Please…" She cleared her throat quietly. "Please, leave me alone." I couldn't believe that was her, actually I kind of could. She was known as innocent, but even I knew her innocence wasn't nearly as much as that. Besides, she was a mermaid, if she wanted too she could hurt everyone in this room.

I awaited the end of the scene. I have no idea why, but I started crying slightly. I was astonished that she could get everyone in the audience crying, especially me. She surprised me. I guess we outmatched each other, my dancing and her acting. It would be up to our English teacher to decide our fates in the play.

"That was wonderful," Mrs. Writher said to Cleo as she was wiping a tear from her cheek. "Just wonderful." She was astonished and I guess I was a bit surprised to. She was actually good.

Our English teacher, after getting over the last scene, announced the next actors and actresses that would be reading next. The first two were people I didn't recognize, but the last name to be called was my own.

"Rikki Chadwick," It took me a minute to snap out of it before I finally got up from my seat and got my script. I got the same part as Cleo did. Anna May, thankfully for me I didn't have to start the scene out by crying. I looked over the scene a bit before we had to start. I had a few minutes because our teacher was walking back to her seat, which was next to Bella. It wasn't that hard, thankfully. I knew I wasn't the best actress, but I could act. I acted nice when I needed to be.

The scene was okay, I mean I know I'm not the best actress but I know I did pretty well. When the scene was over Mrs. Writher thanked me and the others. To be honest I didn't care. I had to talk to someone. I walked over to where Bella was sitting cautiously and quietly hoping Cleo didn't notice. I had to speak with her.

"Hello Bella, having fun?" I asked her as I approached ignoring what my English teacher was saying.

"hardly, "she pauses. "Rikki, you're an amazing dancer." She says. WE talk in between acting scenes, sometimes whispering while they are taking place. I know we shouldn't but I didn't care. WE didn't talk when Cleo was acting, which was way more than the rest of us. She must have had like ten times as much chances to impress our English teacher than the rest of us. I wondered what she did to our teacher so that she could have extra chances to impress them.

Finally when everything was over, which I was really glad about, we were dismissed. Bella and I waited for Cleo to get up and then we followed catching up to her, which wasn't hard because she wasn't going very fast.

"What did you say to Mrs. Writher?" I asked her. I needed answers. Thankfully for me Bella was on my side, or I was pretty sure she was.

"Mrs. Writher loves you. What did you say to her?" Bella asked, okay that really confirmed she was on my side in this.

"I didn't say anything," Cleo said sounding confused. To be honest I didn't by all of what she said.

"I highly dough that," I said in a rough tone. I really didn't like it when people lied to me, especially people who were supposed to be my soul sisters.

"I'm not influencing our English teacher, if that is what you are accusing me of," Cleo said softy. "I'm not like that. You know that." Cleo said again. I was really starting to get annoyed with her. I just shook my head, I knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"I didn't think you would go to such measures, or lie to me like that. Who are you?" I asked disgusted at her. Bella and I just left her hanging. We both knew that she was lying, and everyone knows that you can't trust a lying mermaid.

Bella and I walked to the café. We both had business to attend to. I had Zane to talk to about Cleo. Typically I wouldn't. I mean Zane and I broke up. I hated to admit it, but I did still like him a bit deep down. This was business and I needed to find out how good of an actress she really was, besides I wanted a drink. Then I could take her down. I knew we outmatched each other but Cleo had tricks up her sleeve and I needed some of my own.

Bella found Will easily. I just left them outside knowing that they'd want privacy, besides I had a mission of my own. Zane was behind the counter just as I usually found him. Sophie, sadly was standing next to him. She'd have to wait; I needed to talk to Zane.

"Zane, can we talk? No, screw that, we are talking." I said as I pulled him over to his office.

"Sure, Rikki. What's up? Anything wrong?" He questioned, as I knew he would. Deep down I loved how much he tried to care, even if he wasn't always successful.

"No, I just have to ask you something." I said. He looked at me confused. I guessed he was a bit angry that the only reason I needed to talk to him was to ask him a question.

"Sure, go ahead." He said happily.

"Alright then. I was wondering if you have any ideas for me so that I can become a better actress than Cleo." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any. She's a gifted actress, and I know you're a gifted dancer. Both of you should probably just make up and help each other out." I hate to admit it but I sort of agreed with him. If we just made up this would all get resolved, wait, what am I saying. She's cheating, trying to use her TV actress thing that was in the past to get her into the play

"She's cheating Zane. She talked to the director, our English teacher, and she got way more opportunities to act today." I say annoyed at the thought of forgiving someone that doesn't deserve it.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" He asked me. That was a big mistake. Was he trying to provoke me?

"I knew this would happen. You're on her side. Well, I'm leaving. Goodbye Zane." I say annoyed.

"No, Rikki wait." He grabbed my hand as I was about to leave. "I'm sorry. I just think that this is sort of pointless. I know you're just mad at Cleo." He said as he pulled me closer.

"Thanks for the help Zane." I said sarcastically and a bit playfully. "Now I really do have to leave." I say partially lying. I had something to do but it wasn't what people would think. I wanted to dance. That was the only thing that would help me feel like me again. I'm on my way out when Sophie stops me.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Zane." She said with a hint of deviousness.

"Of course you did." I say annoyed. I had places to be, and the café wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, well if you want I can teach you how to act. Cleo isn't the only one who can." I look at her to see if she's serious. "I'm not kidding. If you come tomorrow to the boat shack than I can teach you." She was serious I had to admit I was a bit surprised.

"What's the catch?" I ask knowing there would be one.

"None, just think of this as a favor." I stare at her considering. " If you want Will and Bella can watch." I knew she'd throw that in so I'd feel more likely to do it.

"Alright," I say leaving the café. If Cleo wanted to play that way it couldn't hurt to have some practice, besides I really was curious to see if Sophie could act. I had to do what I had to do, after all this was just business.


End file.
